Family Date!
by kiyoha
Summary: Akhirnya kencan yang lama ditunggu pun tiba! Ia sudah menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk kencan dengan sang kekasih tersayang, tapi... Hidup tidak semudah itu. Bagaimana kalau seorang bayi kecil mengganggu kencan mereka?/BONUSCHAP: Dari ande-ande lumut, menjadi Nyi Roro Kidul. KiyoxHana, long oneshot bonus, awas fluff berkepanjangan! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Ia terduduk sedih, sesekali mengelus kepala bayi yang kini tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongannya.

**"Sial, sial, sial... Bagaimana ini, bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan pada Kiyoshi..."**

Terlambat. Sudah terlambat. Salahnya juga karena ia tak bercerita pada ibunya tentang keadaannya.

Haah, kalau begini, tamatlah.

Kini ia harus bantu membantu dengan Kiyoshi untuk mengurus rumah, dan menjaga si kecil ini. Merepotkan, pikirnya. Tapi ia sudah terlambat, kini ia tak dapat kembali lagi.

Masih dengan pikirannya yang kacau, ia mengelus helaian eboni tipis anak di pangkuannya. Helaian eboni yang hampir persis dengan miliknya. _Orb _kehijauannyamenatap lurus ke arah pintu depan.

Ia terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar. Ia takut teman-temannya akan bertanya, "Anak siapa ini?"

Dengan perasaan kecewa yang menjadi-jadi, ia menekan satu persatu angka di layar smartphonenya... menelepon Kiyoshi, kekasihnya tersayang.

_**TUUUUUT**_

**"Halo?"** ucap suara di seberang telepon. Syukurlah, Kiyoshi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kiyoshi?"

"Hanamiya? Ada apa? Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu." Benar saja, dari seberang telepon Hanamiya dapat mendengar samar-samar deru kendaraan berhilir mudik dan suara-suara yang bercampur menjadi satu. Pasti Kiyoshi sedang berjalan di keramaian.

Dengan lirih ia kembali berucap, "...Maaf, maafkan aku. Ada berita buruk..."

"Be-berita buruk?!" Kiyoshi terdengar kaget. Mungkin ia akan lebih kaget lagi jika mengetahui kebenarannya. "Ada apa, Hanamiya?"

"Pokoknya kau cepat datang ke rumahku. Kutunggu."

.

.

Tanpa terdengar dering bel atau ketukan di pintu, Kiyoshi bergegas masuk. Karena, rumah juga tidak terkunci. Ia harap kekasihnya tidak apa-apa, siapa tahu kan ada maling mendobrak masuk dan Hanamiya disekap—

**"—Kiyoshi,"**

Yang muncul di hadapannya, Hanamiya, terduduk di atas karpet, sepertinya tidak terluka. Kiyoshi bernapas lega, setidaknya kekasihnya tersayang tidak apa-apa. Kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa bisa habis dia dibantai oleh tim Kirisaki Daiichi.

... Lho... Tapi... Bayi itu?

**"...Tanggung jawab."**

Tanpa ia dapat bertanya, 2 kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Hanamiya. Tatapannya benar-benar serius.

Sebentar. Ia perlu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Hanamiya tak ingin menunggu.

"Tanggung. Jawab."

Kiyoshi menelan ludah mendengar nada suara kekasihnya yang semakin tegas.

"Hanamiya... Ini yang kutakutkan sih, ng… Jangan-jangan kamu... Ah... Apa anak itu..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Tangan kanan Hanamiya memeluk bayi itu sedemikian erat. "Kiyoshi..."

.

.

.

**"Tanggung jawab! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku lebih awal, sih?! Dasar jam karet! Kalau begini kan kencan kita jadi batal, Kiyoshi-baaakaaaaaa!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Date<strong>

**.**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © kiyoha**

**.**

**Pair**

**Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto**  
><strong>dan sedikit slash-slash yang menyenangkan (?)<strong>

**.**

**Rate**  
><strong>T-T+ maybe?<strong>

**.**

**Warning**

**Couple!KiyoxHana, maybe OOC and typo(s), author mabok malming, long oneshot, bisa membuat badan gatal-gatal, alay!Imayoshi (?), AWAS FLUFF BERKEPANJANGAN!, mengandung unsur pehape terhadap readers. DLDR!**

* * *

><p>"Eh... Maksudmu?" Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hanamiya menatapnya kesal.<p>

"Jadi nih, ya! Mendadak bibiku datang ke rumah dan menitipkan bayinya padaku! Sekarang ia pasti sedang _shopping_ dengan asyiknya bersama mamaku! Aaaargh, aku kesal! Kalau kau menjemputku lebih cepat kan, takkan jadi begini!" erang Hanamiya frustasi.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Baju, oke. Rambut, oke. Penampilan, sempurna! Sambil bersiul riang Hanamiya menyeduh hot chocolate di mug kesukaannya._

_Moodnya benar-benar baik hari ini. Pasalnya ia dan sang center dari Seirin merangkap kekasihnya—Kiyoshi Teppei—akan berkencan hari ini juga. _

_Ia melirik jarum jam, masih jam 10. Kiyoshi akan menjemputnya jam 11 nanti. Ia tak sabar menunggu._

_Pada tanggal-tanggal segini, banyak sekali promo dan potongan harga untuk pelajar di taman bermain, restoran, dan lain-lainnya. Ditambah dengan voucher dinner yang ia dapat dari mama. _

_Jadi rencananya, pertama mereka akan puas bermain di taman bermain, memutari kota, menonton bioskop, dan puncaknya VIP candle lit dinner di restoran ternama! Wah, benar-benar, ia harap jam 11 segera datang._

_Namun tiba-tiba..._

_**TING TONG.**_

_Bel berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk, tapi... Sepertinya mama sedang sibuk mengurus kamar jadi ia yang harus memeriksa siapa yang datang lewat monitor kamera anti maling._

_Oh, ternyata bibinya._

_"Ma, Bibi Hanai datang, nih!" serunya memanggil mama. Seruan balasan pun terdengar dari dalam kamar._

_"Bisa tolong bukakan pintu, Makoto? Mama mau ganti baju dulu!"_

_"Haah, iya, iya." Dengan malas -namun patuh- Hanamiya memutar knop pintu dan mempersilahkan bibinya masuk._

_._

_Selagi ibu dan bibinya asyik berbincang-bincang, Hanamiya asyik mengaduk-aduk hot chocolatenya. Tiba-tiba, ujung bajunya ditarik sesuatu._

"_Masaki,"_

_Ternyata sepupunya yang masih kecil, duduk manis di sebelahnya. Hanamiya pun mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai bermain-main dengannya. Masaki memang manis sekali._

_Yah, sejahat dan sesadis apapun Hanamiya Makoto, tetap saja penyayang pada anak kecil, kan? Terlebih Masaki ini sepupu yang paling ia sayangi._

_._

_Tanpa sadar, beberapa waktu berlalu. Sudah 30 menit sejak pertama ibunya berbincang-bincang. Entah kenapa, dua wanita dewasa di hadapannya berdiri._

"_Makoto-kun akrab sekali dengan Masaki, ya!" ucap Bibi Hanai dengan senang. Ibu Hanamiya pun menanggapi._

"_Mm! Memang Makoto itu gampang akrab dengan anak-anak."_

"_Kalau begitu, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau sama Makoto-kun, ya?"_

"_Ya, tidak apa-apa. Dia pandai mengurus, kok."_

…_Eh? Mereka membicarakan apa…?_

"_Begini, Makoto. Sebenarnya hari ini kami ada reuni SMA—kau tahu kan, SMA kami sama—dan kebetulan juga mama belum belanja bulanan, jadi mama berniat untuk belanja bersama Bibi Hanai." jelas mama._

"_Ya. Jadi…?"_

"_Kalau begitu…" Mama menepuk pundak Hanamiya secara tiba-tiba. "Titip Masaki-kun, ya!"_

"_E-EEEH?"_

"_Sebentar saja, kok! Ya? Kami akan pulang sebelum larut malam. Nanti mama bawakan oleh-oleh."_

_Bibi Hanai menghampirinya dan ikut bicara. "Duuh, maaf merepotkan nih, Makoto-kun. Tapi Masaki tidak rewel, kok. Kebutuhannya ada semua di tas ini. Ini juga ada gendongan kalau misalnya Makoto-kun mau keluar rumah."_

"_Tu-Tung—"_

"_Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya! Daah!"_

_Kedua ibu-ibu itu ngacir ke luar rumah. Suara mesin mobil yang semakin menjauh pun terdengar. Hanamiya jawdrop. Masaki memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Hanamiya hanya bisa berteriak kesal dalam hati,_

'_TAPI AKU JUGA PUNYA KEHIDUPAN DI LUAR RUMAH, MAMAAAAAAAA!'_

_**Flashback End**_

.

'Batal. Batal. Batal, Batal.' rutuk Hanamiya dalam hati. Bukan hanya ke taman bermain, ke bioskop dan _candle lit dinner_nya pasti batal, hanya karena kedatangan satu anak kecil ini. Bayangannya tentang 'kencan sempurna' tadi pupus seketika.

Kiyoshi mendengus. Mau apa lagi. Padahal jarang sekali ada kesempatan mereka dapat kencan. Kalau saja Riko tidak menahan dirinya di _gym_ SMA Seirin setiap Sabtu.

Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat?

Setelah melepas _coat_ dan _scarf_nya, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu Hanamiya. Ia tidak menduga hal ini terjadi. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mulut,

"Jadi? Mau bagaimana?"

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana." ucap Hanamiya dengan ketus. "Aku harus tetap di rumah dan mengurusnya."

…

"Lagian, kau begitu sih, bego!" maki Hanamiya tiba-tiba. Kiyoshi mengernyit.

"Kok jadi aku yang salah?"

"Kau tidak menjemputku lebih awal, makanya jadi begini!"

Dengan kesabaran yang tersisa, Kiyoshi membalas. "Aku menepati waktu janjian kita, Hanamiya. Bahkan aku datang jam 11 kurang 10 menit."

"Tetap saja! Kau juga sering nonton film, kan! Kekasih itu biasanya datang 1 jam sebelum waktu janjian, kan!" seru Hanamiya keras kepala.

"Kekasih mana yang begitu? Yang ada hanya akan mengganggu. Hanamiya juga kan, tidak memberitahu mamamu kalau hari ini ada kencan penting!"

"Ma-mana mungkin aku memberitahunya?! Bisa-bisa ia menginterogasiku sekarang kekasihku siapa, kemana aku pergi, kapan aku pulang dan pasti ujung-ujungnya malah nyambung ke alasan kenapa aku putus dengan si kacamata sipit!" jelas Hanamiya panjang lebar. Kiyoshi _sweatdrop_, tapi ia tidak mau kalah. Tapi tunggu, kacamata sipit itu—

"Tinggal bilang kalau akulah kekasihmu sekarang, Hanamiya!"

"Nggak mau! Aku malu! Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu, sialan!"

Persediaan kesabaran Kiyoshi mulai menipis. "Cukup! Segitu memalukannya kah—"

**"HUWAAAAAAA!"**

Uh oh. Masaki menangis. Pasti karena mereka berteriak satu sama lain, jadinya ia gusar. Dengan sigap Hanamiya langsung menggendong dan menenangkannya.

"Aduh… Cup-cup, jangan menangis, dong… Tuh kan, Kiyoshi! Ia jadi menangis!"

"Kan kau yang mulai—haah, sudahlah."

"—Cih."

.

.

Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang sedikit—Masaki kembali tertidur di sofa—Kiyoshi mencoba bicara baik-baik ke Hanamiya yang sepertinya ngambek.

"…Hanamiya. Kau marah padaku?"

Hmph. Hanamiya menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian membuang muka. "Aku nggak marah sama sekali, tuh."

"Tapi ngambek, gitu?"

"…"

_Haah. Kenapa anak manis satu ini sangat keras kepala. Tapi itu yang membuatnya manis, sih._

"Hanamiya." Kiyoshi menghampirinya, ingin melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. **"Maafkan aku, ya? Aku yang salah."**

_Dimana-mana, yang namanya kekasih yang baik itu minta maaf walau dianya nggak salah._

"…Kenapa jadi kau yang minta maaf."

Dahi menempel dengan dahi. Kiyoshi menatap _orb_ kehijauan di hadapannya dengan tatapan tulus. "Maaf. Maaf tadi aku berteriak kasar padamu. Harusnya aku mengerti keadaanmu juga. Membatalkan kencan di saat-saat terakhir itu berat. Maafkan aku, ya."

"…"

Hanamiya tak menjawab. Kiyoshi menyentuh pipi Hanamiya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mencium bibir _cherry_ itu dengan lembut. Padahal ia sudah sering merasakan bibir lembut itu, namun tetap saja terasa begitu manis. Menyerah, Hanamiya memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan sesaat yang menyelimuti dirinya, sampai akhirnya tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Dengan wajah yang benar-benar merah, Hanamiya mulai membuka mulut.

"Aku… Sudah nggak marah lagi. Aku tahu, aku juga salah."

Kiyoshi tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya, kini Hanamiya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

Dengan malas Hanamiya berguling di karpet hangat ruang tamunya. "Haah, batal deh. Kalau begitu, kita harus apa, dong?"

Kiyoshi berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin kita batal ke taman, bioskop dan restoran, tapi… Kita masih bisa berjalan keliling kota."

"Tanpa tujuan? Dan sambil membawa bayi? Hell no." tolak Hanamiya mentah-mentah. "Apalagi kalau sampai ketemu orang lain. Pokoknya tidak."

"Haah, dasar… Kalau begitu kita di rumah saja."

"Iya…"

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi, mau minum apa, nggak?" tawar Hanamiya saat ia tengah membaca majalah.<p>

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?"

"Ka-Kau kan tamu, jadi! Ya… Harus diberi minum, kan?"

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu… Teh saja?" jawab Kiyoshi, masih sambil melihat-lihat sepatu basket di suatu majalah _sport_.

Mengangguk, Hanamiya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur. Hari itu dingin, jadi dia memilih membuat teh hangat daripada es teh. Tangan kanannya mengambil bungkus teh celup di rak bahan makanan, sementara tangan kirinya menyiapkan teko teh.

Kiyoshi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hanamiya lewat kaca dapur. Gerakannya saat menuang air panas, saat mengaduk gula, saat menyiapkan kudapan… Segalanya. Tanpa sadar dia _drooling_.

**'_Hanamiya… Saat bekerja di dapur juga terlihat cantik…'_**

Tunggu. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Berdu—Bertiga di rumah. Mereka—dengan seorang bayi. Ia yang duduk santai di depan TV sambil membaca majalah. Hanamiya yang sibuk menyiapkan teh untuknya.

Bukankah mereka… Seperti suatu keluarga kecil?

**'_Wait, wait, wait! Kiyoshi Teppei, kenapa kau pikir yang aneh-aneh begitu! Hanamiya pasti tidak suka dengan pemikiran ini… Tapi… Kalau Hanamiya menjadi istriku…'_**

"Aaaaakh!" Ia berteriak sendiri, berusaha menghapus pemikiran tersebut dari otaknya.

"Ck. Kau berisik. Nih, tehnya."

"Ah, terima kasih, Hanamiya."

.

.

Wangi menenangkan dari teh _c__eylon_ dan _apple pie_ memenuhi udara, seperti aromaterapi. Tanpa mereka sadari sudah jam 1, dan mereka belum makan siang.

"Hei, kita belum makan siang, kau tahu?"

"Iya. Aku juga sudah mulai lapar,"

Hanamiya berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga. Hanya sepiring _apple pie _pasti takkan cukup untuk mengisi perutmu, ya. Sebentar, aku cek di lemari ada apa."

Tangan Hanamiya sibuk mencari-cari apa yang ada di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Hmm… Banyak, sih… Tapi tidak banyak yang dapat dengan mudah dimasak…

"Ah, masih ada pasta. Mau dimasak jadi _fetuccine _atau _spaghetti_? Persediaan keju, susu dan tomat masih banyak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, _fetuccine_. Hanamiya, apa kau punya jamur?" tanya Kiyoshi seraya ikut membuka kulkas. "Ada jamur _champignon_, kita pakai saja, ya?"

"Iya, tak apa."

Hanamiya mulai memotong-motong tomat dan jamur menggunakan pisau dapur, sementara Kiyoshi merebus air dalam panci besar. Seketika Hanamiya merasa ada yang menarik kakinya.

"Maa."

"Ah, Masaki. Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Hanamiya seraya mengangkat anak manis itu dan menggendongnya. "Ng? Kenapa?"

"Hanamiya, kurasa ia lapar. Sekarang kan sudah siang."

"Benar juga. Aku juga harus mengganti popoknya…"

"Karena itu, Hanamiya…"

"…?"

**"Ayo cepat beri dia susu! Ayo keluarkan, pasti kau bisa! Kecil tidak berarti masalah!"** seru sang _brunette_ dengan semangat kemerdekaan. Perempatan besar muncul di sisi dahi sang eboni.

**"KAU AJA SANA YANG KELUARIN!"**

Jitakan manis pun mampir ke kepala sang _center brunette._

"Aku bikin susu dulu. Kau jaga dia! Sana, ajak main kek, atau apa."

.

.

"Ahahaha, Hanamiya benar-benar nggak bisa diajak bercanda, ya… Tapi di sanalah letak manisnya dia. Ya kan, Masaki?" ujar Kiyoshi sambil memberikan mainan karet bentuk beruang kepada anak kecil manis di hadapannya, Masaki.

"Uh."

"Kau setuju, kan?"

"Maamaa,"

"Hee, kau pikir begitu? Iya kan, Hanamiya itu seperti mamamu! Kalau begitu, hari ini panggil aku papa, ya?" ucap Kiyoshi dengan ceria. _Lima puluh persen ngarep,_ lebih tepatnya.

"Kiyoshi, kau berisik. Kalau mau main, main dalam diam."

"Eeeh~"

Kiyoshi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Hebatnya, Masaki seperti mengerti isyaratnya untuk tenang. Mereka pun bermain balok, mainan karet, boneka dan yang lain-lainnya dengan senang, tapi tetap tenang.

Hanamiya keluar dari dapur membawa satu mangkuk besar pasta dan sebotol susu bayi. Dari jauh pun Kiyoshi dapat mencium wangi keju yang begitu ketara. Harum sekali, sepertinya enak. Dan Masaki sepertinya berpikir begitu juga.

Kiyoshi pun menarik _coffee table_, supaya mereka dapat makan di bawah bersama Masaki. Setelah masakan di letakkan di atas _coffee table_, mereka berdua pun mengucapkan '_Itadakimasu_' dan mulai menyendok pasta dan bumbu ke piring masing-masing.

"Hm! Enak sekali, Hanamiya benar-benar pandai memasak, ya." puji sang _brunette_. Tapi tidak, ia tidak berbohong. _Fetuccine_ buatan Hanamiya memang enak. Asinnya pas, dan campuran bumbu yang ia pilih benar-benar kaya rasa.

Untuk sesaat Hanamiya tersipu, tapi ia kembali sibuk memberi susu untuk Masaki.

"Biasa, kok. Aku kan sering sendirian di rumah, jadi kalau hanya masak seperti ini—"

**"Kau bisa jadi istri yang baik."**

Hanamiya terbatuk. Hampir saja Masaki ikut tertohok botol susu.

"Ka-Kau ini ngomong apa?! Aku… Cowok, bego… Jangan lupa." ucap Hanamiya malu sambil membuang mukanya yang merona. Kiyoshi menyadari itu, karena itu ia melanjutkan,

"Habisnya, dengan masakan seenak ini dan anak bayi di gendonganmu… Tak ada lagi yang terpikir kecuali sosok seorang ibu,"

"…"

Walau ia berpura-pura tak peduli, namun wajah semerah apel yang baru matang itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makannya. Setelah itu ia merangkak mendekati Hanamiya yang tengah menimang Masaki kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"…Ada apa?"

"Baringkan saja Masaki di kamarmu. Toh, dia sudah tidur lagi."

"…Kenapa harus?"

Kiyoshi mendengus, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi. Dengan lembut ia menjawab,

**"Aku… Ingin berduaan saja denganmu."**

Mendengar jawaban sang kekasih, semburat merah nakal kembali menghiasi pipi _ricotta_nya. Dengan sebelah tangan ia membalas pelukan hangat Kiyoshi, lalu sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, membuat jarak di antara kedua hidung mereka berkurang beberapa senti.

"Kau mengerti, kan, Hanamiya?"

"Ah..."

_Tentu saja ia mengerti. Apa yang Kiyoshi inginkan, dan apa yang dirinya inginkan._

* * *

><p>Hari itu masih di pertengahan musim dingin, jadi suhu antara siang dan malam rasanya sama saja, kalau mereka tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Kiyoshi sengaja menutup gorden tebal, untuk menghalangi cahaya supaya tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan, supaya tidak mengganggu <em>aktivitas<em> yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Mereka—hanya berdua tanpa Masaki—bergumul di karpet hangat ruang tengah. Sunyi tanpa suara, hanya terdengar samar-samar deru nafas kedua insan.

"Kiyoshi…"

"Ssh, diam dan perhatikan saja…"

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman, kau tahu…"

"Tahanlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, kok."

…

…

…

**"GAAAAH! GIMANA MENYENANGKAN! NGAPAIN COBA KAU MENUTUP GORDEN DAN MENYURUHKU UNTUK DIAM?! BAHKAN DARI TADI AKU HANYA BATUK PUN KAU SHH SHH SHH MELULU! NGGAK NYAMAN TAHU, BRENGSEK!"** Tak dapat menahan luapan emosinya lagi, Hanamiya akhirnya meledak.

"Hei, hei, nggak apa kan? Habisnya sebentar lagi film yang ingin kutonton sejak lama tayang, sih~ Kalau sepi dan gelap jadi terasa seperti bioskop, kan? _Feel _nonton di bioskop jadi ada. Hahahaha." ucap Kiyoshi polos.

"Dasar… Kau memang bego… Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal." Sang eboni _facepalm_ kuadrat. Tolonglah, hanya menonton televisi saja kenapa harus menutup gorden, diam seribu bahasa dan yang paling penting… Kenapa ia harus memberi 'ajakan' seperti tadi?! Aaargh, dia benar-benar tak mengerti lagi.

"Terus kenapa kau harus mengajak seperti tadi, sih?! Pakai embel-embel 'ingin berduaan' segala! Padahal kalau hanya menonton kan tidak apa-apa bersama Masaki!"

"Tapi ini film remaja-dewasa, jadi Masaki nggak boleh. Dia belum terima rapor."

Perempatan siku-siku di sudut dahi Hanamiya semakin melebar. Demi _leletubbies _dan sebangsanya, ia rasa kekasihnya yang saking polosnya memprihatinkan ini belum mengerti juga.

"Mau film anak-anak juga dia takkan mengerti! **Dia masih bayi, MASIH BAYI, KIYOSHI TEPPEI!**"

Begitulah, kegiatan menonton mereka pun terus berlanjut, tentu saja diwarnai dengan gontokan (dari Hanamiya), adu mulut, berebut _remote _televisi dan buka-tutup gorden. Mereka pun akhirnya tidak dapat menonton film dengan serius.

Tapi tetap saja—walau dipenuhi debat—menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Inilah saat yang benar-benar disukai Hanamiya. Hanya bersantai menonton televisi di rumah, dipenuhi perbedaan pendapat dan candaan gemas.

Yah, walau pada akhirnya mereka kecapekan bicara dan langsung tertidur di depan sofa, sih.

Tapi kebahagiaan ini, benar-benar berharga, kan?

* * *

><p>"Ha-Hah? Sudah jam 5…" Hanamiya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan gelagapan. Pasti waktu menonton film ia dan Kiyoshi terlalu capek sehingga tertidur. Bahkan sekarang televisinya masih menyala. Dengan segera ia mematikan televisi, ia tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak listrik. Pada musim dingin seperti ini, pasti tagihan semakin naik saja.<p>

"Sial, aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk makan malam… Di sini kebanyakan makanan instan, tidak sehat… Masih ada tofu dan beberapa sayuran, sih… Apa aku buat _nabe_ saja, ya?" gumamnya sambil memeriksa ke dalam lemari es.

Ketika ia keluar dari dalam dapur, ia mendapati Kiyoshi sudah terduduk di sofa. Sepertinya ia baru bangun, terlihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan. Menyadari kedatangannya, Kiyoshi pun menyapa,

"Aha, selamat pagi, Hanamiya~"

"Selamat pagi hongkongmu." balasnya ketus. "Kiyoshi. Aku mau ke supermarket, membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam. Karena pasti di _konbini_ dekat sini takkan cukup. Jadi, kau jaga Masaki, ya?"

"Eh, kenapa? Kan supermarket jauh… Aku akan ikut dan membantumu."

"Tidak usah. Nanti Masaki bagaimana? Kalau diajak juga pasti repot." tolak Hanamiya sambil melilitkan _scarf_ kelabu di lehernya. Namun Kiyoshi masih tetap teguh.

"Ayolah, aku kan juga ingin merasakan udara luar. Kalau musim seperti ini kan, banyak hiasan di luar, pasti Masaki juga akan menyukainya. Ya? Ya?" pintanya sedikit memaksa. Hanamiya tetap menolak.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kalau dia rewel di tengah jalan bagaimana? Lagipula menggendongnya akan repot! Kita tidak punya _stroller, _tahu?!"

"Ayolah! Dia takkan rewel, buktinya dia jarang menangis dari tadi. Kalau kau capek nanti, aku yang akan menggendongnya! Kumohon, Hanamiya?"

**Akh, tatapan itu.** Kedua _orb _kecoklatan itu memohon sangat, mungkin sedikit memaksanya. Sialan kau, Kiyoshi. Padahal kau tahu kalau kekasihmu ini paling tidak tahan—

"Ck, baiklah! Tanggung sendiri, ya!"

—dengan _**tatapan seperti itu.**_

"Yay! Terima kasih, Hanamiya!" Setelah mencium pipi _ricotta_ kekasihnya, Kiyoshi bergegas meraih _coat_ dan _scarf_nya dari gantungan kamar dan menjemput Masaki di kamar. Hanamiya memandangnya sebal sambil terus mengelus pipi kirinya. Dasar Kiyoshi. Sudah pakai jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya, kini ditambah dengan cium pipi segala. Bagaimana ia bisa menolak!

"Yak! Aku siap, Hanamiya!" seru Kiyoshi yang kini menggendong Masaki sambil memasang pose _we are the champion_. Hanamiya _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihat ke-alay-an kekasihnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia segera memasang semacam gendongan yang mirip dengan tas, untuk menggendong Masaki di depannya.

"Lho? Bukannya aku yang akan menggendongnya, Hanamiya?"

"…Ini tugasku, _Kiyoshi no baka_,"

Sang _brunette_ tersenyum.

"Hanamiya benar-benar keibuan ya,"

.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan seluruh jendela sudah tertutup rapat, Hanamiya mulai berjalan di aspal yang dingin itu, beriringan dengan kekasihnya. Saat itu masih sore, tapi angin sudah mulai berhembus. Angin malam memang sangat dingin, khususnya di musim seperti ini.

"Dingin, ya, Masaki?" tanya Hanamiya seraya menutupi hidung Masaki yang memerah dengan syal. Kasihan, padahal sudah pakai baju tebal… Bayi memang sensitif.

"Tuh kan, Kiyoshi. Sudah kubilang di rumah saja. Udara di luar kan sangat dingin…"

"Ahaha, aku tak mengira akan sedingin ini…" Kiyoshi tertawa hambar. "Sini. Kalau terlalu dingin, biar aku yang menggendongnya. Aku lebih hangat darimu~"

"Ck. Sudah, kau bawa saja barang-barang Masaki. Biar aku yang menggendongnya. Aku juga bisa."

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke supermarket di daerah sekitar situ, banyak sekali lampu-lampu kecil—sayang sekali belum dinyalakan. Aspal sedikit tertutupi salju tipis yang sempat turun tadi siang. Syukurlah sudah reda sekarang, jadi mereka tak perlu membawa payung.

Tapi tetap saja, dingin tetaplah dingin.

"Haa,"

Bahkan nafas mereka terlihat jelas di udara. Hanamiya mengeratkan syal yang membalut lehernya, mencari kehangatan. Menyadari itu, Kiyoshi menggenggam tangan kiri Hanamiya yang menganggur dan memasukkan tangan mereka berdua ke dalam saku jaket.

**"Begini lebih hangatkah?"**

Yang tadinya hanya hidung yang memerah, kini menyebar ke pipi.

"Be-bego… Ngapain kau menghangatkan bagian yang sudah tertutup…"

"Hmm, kalau begitu, mau kuhangatkan pipi dan telingamu yang sudah memerah itu, Hanamiya?" ujar Kiyoshi usil, ditanggapi dengan amukan malu kekasihnya.

"Ma-Mana mungkin aku mau?! Jangan coba-coba!"

"Hahaha, iya, iya."

Dan tanpa kedua insan itu sadari, seorang bayi kecil tersenyum melihat kelakuan manis keduanya.

.

.

"Hmm… _tofu_, kentang dan daun bawang masih ada di rumah, jadi… Kaldu ikan, lobak, pasta miso, wortel, sawi putih… Hmm, apa lagi ya… mungkin sedikit ikan salmon." gumam Hanamiya seraya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam troli. Masaki ia biarkan duduk manis di dalamnya sambil bermain dengan sendok sayur. Syukurlah ia tidak rewel sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah jamur _shimeji_? Sepertinya akan enak." tawar sang _brunette_ sambil mengambil kemasan jamur _shimeji_ dari dalam pendingin.

"Iya, itu boleh juga."

"Oh, ya… Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya, Masaki makan apa nanti?"

"Ah. Ibunya sih sudah meninggalkan bubur susu di dalam tas, tapi… Nanti bisa kubuatkan makanan bayi. Aku bisa membuatnya, kok."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Ya, Masaki?" ucap Kiyoshi sambil menengok ke dalam troli. Masaki membalas senyumannya dengan tawa yang manis.

Duh, Kiyoshi benar-benar gemas melihatnya.

"Jangan lihat dia seperti itu, _**Kiyoshi TepPEDO.**_" Hanamiya mengernyit jijik. Kiyoshi membantah habis-habisan pernyataan barusan. Tidak! Dia bukan pedo! Memang benar badannya besar dan kekar seperti beruang, tapi… Jangan samakan dia dengan _pedobear_.

"…Terserahlah." Hanamiya melangkah menuju kasir, seakan tak peduli. Kiyoshi hanya manyun sambil menggendong Masaki. Ya iya, masa sih ia biarkan Masaki terus berada dalam troli sampai barang-barang akan dibayar nanti?

* * *

><p>Usai membayar, Hanamiya kembali memasang gendongan dan kembali menggendong Masaki. Sementara Kiyoshi yang notabene lebih kuat membawa barang-barang belanjaan. Menurut Kiyoshi sih, barang-barang itu tidak terlalu berat. Dengan mudah ia mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan.<p>

Keluar dari supermarket, masih jam 6 sore, tapi bintang sudah mulai menampakkan wajahnya di langit yang perlahan menggelap. Lampu-lampu kecil yang mereka lihat tadi dinyalakan satu persatu, menghasilkan cahaya remang-remang indah yang menerangi jalan. Mau tak mau Kiyoshi menjadi terkagum-kagum. Masaki juga terlihat senang, ia seperti ingin lepas dari gendongannya dan bermain di luar.

"Wah, Hanamiya, ayo kita lihat ke dekat sana, cahayanya cantik berkilau-kilau!" ajak Kiyoshi yang sepertinya senang sekali sambil menarik tangan Hanamiya.

"Tunggu, hei! Jangan lari-lari—Aduh!"

**Uh oh. Ia menabrak seseorang.** Hanamiya jatuh terduduk di tanah, untunglah Masaki ia gendong di depan jadi tidak kenapa-napa.

"Hei! Kalau jalan bisa lihat-lihat nggak, sih! Matamu ketinggalan di rumah… Ya…" maki Hanamiya kesal, namun kekesalannya itu mendadak hilang melihat siapa yang terduduk di hadapannya.

**"Ka-Kacamata?!"**

**"Hyuuga!"**

**"Lho, Kiyoshi… Hanamiya juga!"**

Ketiganya _cengo_ mendadak, tak percaya mereka dapat bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi Hyuuga. Dapat melihat Hanamiya dan Kiyoshi yang datang berbarengan, ditambah pegangan tangan pula—kapan lagi.

"H-Hyuuga? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya sang _brunette_ keheranan.

"Ah, aku? Aku datang bersama tim Seirin, kok… Nih lihat, aku bawa banyak minuman, kan?" ucapnya seraya menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi setumpuk minuman kalengan. "Waktu itu kan kami sudah mengajakmu untuk _hang out _bareng, tapi kau sibuk! Jangan bilang kau lupa, Kiyoshi!"

Melihat tangan keduanya yang masih bertaut, Hyuuga menyadari sesuatu.

"Hmm, oh, begitu. Pantas saja tidak ikut. Kalian mau kencan sih ya, hahaha."

Dahi Hanamiya berkerut sebal sekaligus malu. **"Kenapa, cemburu?"**

"Nggak juga, kok. Oh ya, tadi kami juga bertemu tim Kaijou yang katanya habis 'fail _goukon_', jadi daripada mereka pundung di pojokan gedung karaoke, kami ajak untuk minum teh bareng, deh."

"Tim Kaijou?"

"Iya. Tuh. Mereka sudah nggak depresi, sih."

Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya menoleh ke arah jari Hyuuga menunjuk. Terlihat Kise sedang bermanja-manja dengan sang _senpai_, Hayakawa berteriak-teriak dengan semangat dan Kobori yang duduk manis sambil menyeruput teh. Dan satu orang—tidak, satu pasangan lagi…

.

"Hari ini bulan (tsuki) nya indah sekali, ya~" Seorang pemuda berkepala klimis memandang langit berbintang dengan kagum.

"Iya. Bintang-bintangnya juga berkelap-kelip cantik." sahut pemuda di sebelahnya setuju.

"Tapi, bulan itu belum bisa menandingi cantiknya parasmu yang terpapar cahaya malam, Izuki…"

…

**Jeng jeng. Gombal start.**

…

"Mou! Moriyama-san, gombal melulu deh! Tapi bagus, Izuki cantik seperti bulan (tsuki), nice! Satu lagi… Biasanya kan kau memanggilku 'Shun'… Bukannya aku mau sih, tapi..."

"Aww, eneng Shun, dasar **_Shundere_.**" Moriyama memeluk kekasihnya yang cantik itu dengan erat. Izuki memerah malu, _eagle eye_nya berkilat-kilat karena cahaya bulan.

"Aku nggak _tsundere_, Moriyama-san. Dan berhenti memanggilku eneng. Ah, tapi tadi _kitakore_ lagi."

"Iya kan! Dan… Kalau nggak mau dipanggil eneng, abang panggil 'baby' aja mau nggak? Atau _sweetheart_."

Gombal sambil bermain kata. Lama kelamaan orang-orang yang melihat mereka jadi gatal-gatal juga. Hanamiya merinding. Kiyoshi setengah sebal setengah jijik melihat Moriyama memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu.

...Anak. Lho, anak?

Memang Kiyoshi suka menganggap anggota tim basket Seirin itu anaknya. Seperti Izuki, Kuroko atau Furihata misalnya. Anak yang perlu dilindungi dari _para seme kelaparan_.

.

**"Ah, Kiyoshi!"** panggil Izuki yang baru menyadari kalau _center_ timnya sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Sedang apa di sini? _Malming_?"

Kiyoshi menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja kayu dan duduk di samping ana—Izuki. Terlihat Moriyama pasang kuda-kuda untuk kabur.

"Ahaha, hanya belanja, kok."

"Hee~"

"Iya, soalnya Hanamiya mau masak, sih~ Jadi kita beli bahan-bahannya dulu di supermarket,"

"Ooi! Jangan bocorin hal seena—"

"Wah, Hanamiya memasak? Kau sedang main ke rumah Hanamiya ya, Kiyoshi?"

"Hahaha, seperti itulah. Tadinya mau kencan, tapi nggak jadi, hahaha."

Hanamiya memerah malu mendengar Kiyoshi yang membeberkan fakta bahwa mereka tadinya berniat untuk kencan. Ini publik, demi semesta alam, publik!

"Oi oi oi, Kiyoshi!—"

**"Hmm hmm, sepertinya menyenangkan, ya~ Kencan~ Bukannya begitu, Hanamiya~?"**

Wuah! Suara itu. Logat yang khas itu. Senyum itu. Hanamiya refleks berjalan mundur menjauhi orang yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

**"Imayoshi!"**

"Yo, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya. Bagaimana, menyenangkan kencannya? Sudah _berantakin kasur_ belum?"

Hanamiya menggertak malu. Kadang mulut Imayoshi sulit direm juga.

"Be-Berisik! Kenapa kau disini sih, sipit?! Dan mana teman-temanmu yang lain?!"

"Aah. Aku ke sini berdua Susa. Tadinya sih kami hanya ingin makan malam karena bosan makan di rumah. Wakamatsu di rumahnya. Dan Aomine pergi belanja, dengan Momoi dan Sakurai. Biasa… _Madu empat_."

Ah. Pantas saja Kiyoshi tidak melihat Kuroko dan Kagami dimana-mana dari tadi. Tapi tolonglah, Imayoshi. Apa-apaan istilahmu itu. Seketika Hanamiya jadi ingat lagu _Honey Three_ yang pernah tak sengaja ia dengar waktu SMP karena Imayoshi memasangnya sebagai _ringtone_. Merinding rasanya.

"Sudah sana. Lanjutin saja kencan makan malammu, gih." ucap Hanamiya setengah mengusir Imayoshi dari hadapannya. Namun Imayoshi tak gentar. Ia malah semakin maju mendekati sang eboni, membuat urat-urat Kiyoshi bermunculan.

...

"Ng?" Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut mengenai dada sang kacamata sipit. Ini, seperti… Kaki?

"Maaa!" Masaki berseru senang karena ramai orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Uwaaah! Ada bayi?!"

"Lihat itu,_ baby_! Ada bayi!"

"Oh iya! Dan Moriyama-san, _kitakore_!"

Seketika suasana di antara ketiga tim itu menjadi gaduh tatkala Imayoshi menunjuk bayi kecil yang sedari tadi duduk manis di gendongan Hanamiya. Masaki bertepuk tangan, senang karena suasana ramai. Hanamiya memijit pelipisnya. Pusing ngurus mereka.

.

.

"Jadi… Siapa anak ini?" tanya Izuki sambil asyik memainkan tangan anak bayi di hadapannya (sementara Moriyama pingsan kekurangan darah). Manis sekali. Furihata menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil yang entah kenapa ada di tas slempangnya.

"Tapi dia manis sekali, ya! Wajahnya mirip Hanamiya," timpal Riko.

**"Kiyoshi—Jangan bilang kau—"**

"Bukan begitu!" sangkal sang _brunette_. "Benar sih, kami sudah melakukan _itu_ tapi anak ini bukan anakku, kok!"

"Dia saudara sepupuku." tambah Hanamiya. Memang benar, kan. Dia bukan anak dari Kiyoshi, dan bukan juga anaknya—

**"Alaaaah, kalian jangan coba-coba bohong, dasar! Bilang dia itu anak kalian juga nggak apa, kok. Nggak bakal kami panggilin polisi,"**

"Koga! Kau juga jangan ikutan, dong… Sudah kubilang, dia bukan anakku."

Hanamiya mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. "Ck. Kiyoshi, memangnya Seirin itu isinya orang-orang bego semua, ya? Sudah kubilang, dia bukan anak—"

**"Kiyoshi, ke KUA sana."** suruh Hyuuga.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan lupa undang kami kalau tanggalnya sudah ditentukan, ya-ssu~" timpal Kise yang tampak senang ikut bermain dengan Masaki.

**"BISA DENGERIN KATA ORANG NGGAK SIH, WOI!"**

"Padahal _senpai_mu ini masih mencintaimu, dek!" Imayoshi nangis bombay. Susa menepuk-nepuk bahunya dari belakang dan memandang iba.

AAAARGH. Hanamiya naik darah. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan kekasihnya dan lari jauh-jauh dari situ. Tak lupa menggendong Masaki, pastinya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan tiga tim basket yang sekarang memasang wajah _cengo_.

.

.

"Ah, mereka pergi…"

"Tuh, kan! Apa kubilang! Pasti anak di luar nikah!" seru Koganei yang entah kenapa bersemangat. Mitobe mengangguk-angguk bagaikan mainan _Mr. Kacang Ijo _yang biasa dijajakan saat lampu merah. Furihata menutup mulutnya kaget, tak percaya kalau kaum adam juga bisa melahirkan (sebenarnya karena belum lama ini ia melakukan _anuanu_ dengan seseorang nun jauh di Kyoto sana). Ia jadi takut sekarang. Mungkin sampai rumah nanti ia akan berurusan dengan _testpack_.

"Tapi… Menurut ilmu biologi, kan laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, terus mengapa…" Riko terlihat berpikir keras. Furihata kembali tenang.

"Hahaha! Itu karena ayahanda Kiyoshi pemain basket yang hebat, jadi bisa! Itu pasti! Ya nggak, Shun?" jawab Moriyama asal-asalan. Furihata kembali takut dan memegangi perutnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Moriyama! Kurasa Kiyoshi mengatakan yang sebenarnya," sanggah Kasamatsu. "Tapi… Kalau memang benar anak mereka… Ya… Soalnya mirip sekali dengan Hanamiya…"

"Ayo siapkan _parcel_ dan hadiah-ssu!" seru Kise senang sambil mengacungkan tangan. Semua yang duduk di situ pun membentuk mulut 'o'. Mitobe masih mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kita beritahu Kagami dan Kuroko supaya kemari. Setelah itu kita bisa membicarakannya bersama."

"Aku… Mungkin akan meminta bantuan Sei juga." ujar Furihata sambil menekan tombol di _handphone flip_nya. Hyuuga mengangguk mengiyakan. Siapa tahu Akashi mau jadi donatur demi sang _uke_ tersayang.

"Susaaa, aku juga ingin punya anak~" dan sang _small forward_ Touou langsung mengangguk setuju.

Entah kenapa, hanya karena pertemuan mereka dengan seorang bayi kecil, membuat hati ketiga tim bersatu padu. Pikiran mereka kini selaras. Kerja sama mereka tak tertandingi.

(Mungkin kalau dipakai untuk basket sih bagus, tapi untuk ini?)

.

.

"Dasar, orang-orang idiot itu… Sudah dibilangin, masih saja nggak percaya." Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Hanamiya terus _ngedumel_. Lagian, merekanya juga begitu. Nggak percayaan. Apa sesering itu Hanamiya berbohong sampai mereka tidak percaya padanya?

"Hahaha, sudahlah, Hanamiya~"

"Sudahlah bagaimana, bego!" hardik sang eboni. "Kalau sampai beritanya menyebar gimana? Kau mikirin itu nggak, sih, Kiyoshi?!"

"Tentu saja kupikirkan. Tapi kita kan tinggal meluruskan kesalahpahaman mereka, apa itu sulit?"

"Sulit tau! Kalau melihat pikiran mereka yang seperti itu!"

Haah. Hanamiya mencoba menenangkan diri. Masaki memandangnya cemas. Hanamiya segera mengelus helai eboni bayi itu, agar ia tidak khawatir. Senyum Kiyoshi mulai mengembang lagi. Setidaknya Hanamiya sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

.

"Hanamiya, apa kita benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga, ya? Maksudku, bukan hanya di mata mereka, tapi di mata publik juga. Aku jadi penasaran…" celetuk Kiyoshi tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan… Aku ini cowok." jawab sang kapten Kirisaki Daiichi, sambil memainkan jemari Masaki. Ia menunduk, wajahnya merona, bagai darah yang menetes ke atas salju.

"Yah, aku jadi membayangkan kalau misalnya kita, benar-benar sebuah keluarga… Sepertinya akan jadi menyenangkan, bersamamu… Ah, hahaha, hanya bercanda… Tidak mungkin, ya?"

"…"

Dengan lembut sebelah tangan Hanamiya menggenggam jari kelingking kekasihnya. **"…Ayo kita pulang, _Kiyoshi no baka._"**

* * *

><p>Hanamiya mengaduk-aduk nabe yang masih tersisa di mangkok besar. Sekarang mereka sudah makan malam, tak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan. Masaki juga sudah kenyang, kini ia sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sofa.<p>

"Ah, enak… _gochisousama_," ujar Kiyoshi sambil mengelus perutnya yang kini penuh. Setelah capek berjalan-jalan di kota yang dingin karena angin malam, makan nabe adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya, sama-sama. Baguslah kalau kau sudah kenyang." balas Hanamiya sambil membereskan alat-alat makan dari meja. "Sisa nabe ini biar kuhangatkan saja, habis itu kusimpan di kulkas untuk besok pagi. Kiyoshi, kau mau mandi?"

"Eh? Boleh, nih?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Lagipula aku juga harus memandikan Masaki. Sana, duluan. Tadi aku sudah menghangatkan _ofuro_,"

Kiyoshi menautkan alis tebalnya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Hanamiya tidak peduli. Ia menggendong Masaki dari sofa dan meraih handuk.

"Kalau tidak mau biar aku memandikan Masaki."

**"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bertiga saja?"** usul Kiyoshi sambil mengacungkan telunjuk. Hanamiya langsung terbatuk-batuk.

**"Yang benar saja! Mandi bertiga? Nggak mau!"**

"Oh, ayolah, Hanamiya." pinta Kiyoshi dengan wajah memelas. "Aku yakin _bathtub_ rumahmu pasti muat untuk kita bertiga, kan? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya waktu itu."

"Tetap saja tidak!"

Kiyoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian Masaki—tanpa tahu apapun—ikut-ikutan menirunya. Hanamiya menautkan alis tebalnya melihat dua manusia di hadapannya—entah mereka terlihat lucu atau menyebalkan.

Melihat kekasih dan sepupunya yang terus memasang wajah memelas, Hanamiya menghela napas. Ya sudahlah. Daripada mereka tak kunjung mandi. Pikirkan saja sisi positifnya, ia sekarang tak perlu membuang air banyak-banyak.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan lama-lama! Jangan main busa! Hentikan, letakkan bebek karet itu di lantai, Kiyoshi!"

Sang _brunette_ langsung meletakkan mainan karet itu dengan wajah kecewa.

"Tapi nggak apa deh, asal kita bisa mandi bersama, hehehe~"

.

.

Dengan tangan kecilnya Masaki meraih busa yang memenuhi _bathtub_ dan membenamkan kepalanya seakan-akan busa itu adalah bantal bulu angsa yang lembut.

**"Puaah!"**

"Oi, oi! Masaki, jangan! Tuh, jadi pedih, kan?" Hanamiya langsung menarik handuk kecil dari gantungan baju dan mengusap mata Masaki yang kini meringis pedih.

Memang Hanamiya melarang Kiyoshi main busa, tapi karena Masaki mandi di bak miliknya sendiri jadi tidak apa-apa. Busa hanya untuk Masaki saja. Lagipula, masa sudah SMA kelas 2 masih main busa! Cowok, lagi! Berotot, lagi!

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan Masaki, Hanamiya mengganti air berbusa itu dengan air hangat yang masih bersih, lalu membiarkan Masaki duduk dan bermain dengan mainan-mainan kesukaannya.

"Saatnya aku mandi juga, deh…"

"Betul! Hanamiya, sini, sini." Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk air di _bathtub _besar hingga bercipratan, mengisyaratkan Hanamiya untuk masuk ke _bathtub_.

"Iya, iya. Berisik."

.

_Pyaash. _Sedikit air tumpah ke luar _bathtub_ saat sang _brunette_ menarik tangan kekasihnya dengan paksa agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam _tub_, menyebabkan ia terkena omelan. Namun ia tanggapi dengan tawa saja. Toh sang eboni benar-benar manis kalau sedang mengomel begitu.

Setelah memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di dalam _tub_—bersandar pada dada bidang Kiyoshi, lebih tepatnya—Hanamiya mulai bersantai, menikmati air hangat yang melepaskan lelahnya setelah beraktivitas seharian. Ia memeriksa Masaki, sepertinya ia masih aman-aman saja bermain dalam bak mandi bayi.

Kiyoshi menuangkan satu tutup botol sabun cair ke dalam _tub_—membuat ia diomeli sekali lagi karena seharusnya sabun tak boleh masuk ke _tub_—dan mulai mengusapkan air yang bercampur busa ke tubuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ck. Kiyoshi, kalau mau sabunan itu di luar _tub_, kalau begini sama saja membuang-buang air…"

"Hahaha, sekali-sekali. Sini, kubantu membersihkan punggungmu."

Walaupun kesal, Hanamiya menurut saja. Toh ia sulit untuk meraih punggungnya. Kiyoshi yang berada di belakang bisa melakukannya lebih baik.

Sambil menggumamkan lagu, Kiyoshi menuangkan sedikit sabun ke tangannya dan mulai menggosok punggung kekasihnya. Hanamiya bergidik geli, sentuhan tangan besar Kiyoshi menimbulkan sensasi aneh di punggungnya.

Dari bahu, sampai punggung bawah, Kiyoshi memastikan punggung Hanamiya bersih sempurna. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya—mendadak pikiran usil muncul. Didorong dengan sabun yang licin, Kiyoshi meluncurkan jari-jari panjangnya ke tubuh bagian depan Hanamiya, membuatnya memekik kaget.

**"Bodoh! Kau ngapain! Jangan sentuh bagian yang aneh-aneh, hyaa—"**

"Bagian tubuh Hanamiya tak ada yang aneh, kok~"

Satu jari menyusuri leher jenjang Hanamiya dan meluncur ke bawah. Dengan refleks Hanamiya segera keluar dari _tub_, menghindari 'serangan' mendadak kekasihnya.

**"Brengsek! Ini di kamar mandi, terlebih lagi Masaki melihat kita! Mati saja sana!"** umpat Hanamiya kesal bercampur malu. Sekali lagi Kiyoshi tertawa—dan entah mengapa Masaki ikut tersenyum. Masih kesal, Hanamiya berjalan menuju _shower_ dan mulai membasuh surai eboni indahnya.

Yang namanya kegiatan tak selalu berjalan mulus—karena poninya yang sudah panjang, busa sampo merambah ke wajahnya dan mengenai mata, membuatnya panik karena ia tak dapat melihat sekitar. Pedih. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari-cari handuk yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengusap mata Masaki.

Kasihan dengan kekasihnya, Kiyoshi keluar dari _tub_, berniat membantu. Namun sekali lagi—tak selalu berjalan mulus. Ternyata sabun batang yang Hanamiya gunakan untuk memandikan Masaki tergeletak di lantai. Demi alam semesta dan seisinya, ngapain coba itu sabun ada di lantai?!

Sekali lagi kuingatkan—Kiyoshi itu cukup ceroboh. Alhasil, kakinya menginjak sabun yang malang—_karena tak salah apa-apa tapi diinjak_—dan terpeleset. Mencoba menyeimbangkan diri, Kiyoshi malah berpegangan pada lengan kekasihnya—membuatnya yang tak dapat membuka mata menjadi lebih panik lagi.

**_BRUK!_**

Tak dapat dihindari lagi. Mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai, diiringi dengan tawa Masaki—dan oh Tuhan, Hanamiya tak mengerti kenapa sepupunya yang satu itu senang sekali melihat penderitaan mereka.

Pas sekali, saat mereka terjatuh, tangan Kiyoshi sempat meraih keran _shower_, sehingga air mulai mengalir ke tubuh mereka—dan juga menghilangkan busa yang menutupi _orb_ kehijauan Hanamiya. Syukurlah, sekarang ia dapat melihat lagi. Dan hal pertama yang muncul dalam penglihatannya—

…

…

—dada bidang yang teraliri air dari _shower_, serta kalau ia menengok lebih ke atas lagi—wajah Kiyoshi yang berjarak tak jauh dari batang hidungnya, memandangnya khawatir.

**"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hanamiya?"**

Setetes demi setetes air menitik dari surai _brunette_nya, menciptakan pemandangan yang _oh-so-wow_ untuk seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

Apa suhu di sini memang panas—atau hanya wajahnya?

"Uwaaaa! Menjauh dariku, dasar mesum!" Dan sebuah bogeman manis melayang.

Sekali lagi, Masaki tertawa-tawa dengan senangnya.

* * *

><p>"Hei. Tadi kan aku berusaha untuk menolongmu. Hanamiya, kau masih marah, ya?"<p>

Hanamiya tidak menjawab, hanya membungkus badannya—dan badan Masaki dengan selimut. Kiyoshi menghela napas.

"Bukan mauku memojokkanmu di bawah _shower _begitu, hei…"

"…Iya, aku tahu."

"Terus kenapa masih marah?" Kiyoshi menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya sampai wajahnya bisa terlihat. "Hei, Hanamiya."

**"…Masaki sudah mengantuk. Aku buat susu dulu."**

Hanamiya melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Entah itu hanya alasan semata atau Masaki benar-benar membutuhkan susu, Kiyoshi tidak tahu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus helai eboni Masaki yang tiduran di atas kasur, matanya setengah terbuka. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk. Padahal masih jam setengah delapan malam. Tapi mungkin sudah waktunya tidur untuk anak bayi, ya.

"Ini, Masaki." ujar Hanamiya sambil memberikan botol susu kepada sepupunya. Masaki meneguknya perlahan. Lama kelamaan ia jadi makin mengantuk, dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

"Haah. Akhirnya dia tidur juga."

"_Otsukaresama_. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, ya." ucap Kiyoshi sambil menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya. Hanamiya membuang mukanya malu.

"Iya. Memang berat. Aku tidak tahu mengurus anak satu saja segini merepotkannya…" Hanamiya memijit pelipis. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tumpukan bantal, melepas lelah.

"Fufu. Tapi ada anak bayi seperti ini, menurutku menyenangkan, lho."

"Menyenangkan mananya, Kiyoshi! Merepotkan banget, tahu! Ditambah ada kau juga!"

Kiyoshi tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, maaf. Maaf. Tapi, walau hari ini kita tidak jadi kencan, sepertinya bisa jadi latihan yang baik, ya?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Latihan… Mengurus keluarga." jelas sang _brunette_ sambil mengulum senyum. Hanamiya memerah.

"Me-mengurus keluarga apanya… Kita bukan keluarga, Masaki bukan anak kita… Dan, aku bukan istrimu, tahu!"

"Makanya kusebut _latihan_, hehehe."

"…"

.

.

"Mempunyai seorang anak, sepertinya membahagiakan sekali, ya. Bisa membuat suatu keluarga menjadi ceria… Bermain bersama, jalan-jalan bersama atau sekedar makan bersama di rumah…Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Hanamiya?"

"He? Apa?"

Tanpa dapat ia cegah, mendadak Kiyoshi membalik posisi, menjadi di atas kekasihnya. Walau ia tersenyum—wajahnya tetap terlihat serius. Hanamiya memandangnya bingung sekaligus waswas. Tapi sial, tak ada yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata di sini. Bantal? Guling? Tidak. Ah, dia ingat punya katana di lemari.

"Aku jadi ingin memiliki anak sekarang juga, hehehe~" ucapnya polos, berkebalikan dengan kelakuannya. Hanamiya mengernyitkan dahi,

**"HA-HAAH? APA MAKSUDMU? AKU NGGAK NGERTI."**

"Duh, Hanamiya. Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti." Tangan kanan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menumpu berat badannya ke ranjang kini berpindah mengelus pipi _ricotta_ kekasihnya. Hanamiya merinding disko. Oh tidak, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kiyoshi sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda—atau 'mengajak' seperti itu.

"Ta-Tapi kita baru saja mandi, bego—" Mencoba mendorong, tapi kelihatannya percuma. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan kekasihnya jika pandangannya sudah berkabut begitu. Percuma, ucapannya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Hanamiya…"

"Tu-Tunggu, Ki—"

**_BRAAAAK_**

…

…Suara apa itu?

…

**"MAMA PULAAAANG! KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA DI RUMAH~?"**

Mendadak suara pintu kamar dibanting dan seruan ibunda Hanamiya yang melengking terdengar di gendang telinga. Gawat, gawat, gawat, tanpa mengetuk pintu ia masuk begitu saja?!

Dengan refleks yang sangat cepat, kedua insan yang tadinya akan ber_anuanu _langsung bergerak menjauhi satu sama lain. Kalau sampai ketahuan mama mereka berniat untuk _menganu_, pasti rasanya canggung sekali.

"A-Ah, mama."

"Waah, tante, sudah pulang, ya. Selamat datang."

"Oh? Ternyata ada Kiyoshi-kun. Sedang apa?"

_Glek_—Baik Kiyoshi maupun Hanamiya tak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Nyonya besar keluarga Hanamiya berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, Masaki sudah tidur, kah?" tanya Bibi Hanai seraya ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hanamiya turun dari atas ranjang dan menunjuk ke arah Masaki yang kini tertidur pulas.

"Aah, syukurlah. Terima kasih ya, Makoto-kun. Dia tidak rewel, kan?"

"Iya, Masaki benar-benar anak yang baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Makoto, Kiyoshi-kun, kalian sudah makan malam? Mama bawakan kalian oleh-oleh, ada di meja ruang tengah, ya."

"Ah, iya, tante, terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan." ucap Kiyoshi sopan. Mama Hanamiya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa! Justru tante yang merepotkanmu, karena kau harus membantu Makoto mengurus Masaki."

"Ah, tidak, kok." Kiyoshi tersenyum ramah. Harus bersikap baik dari sekarang supaya dapat restu—

**"Ya sudah, mama turun duluan saja! Nanti kami akan ke sana dan makan cemilan! Ya? Ya?"** seru Hanamiya setengah mengusir mamanya keluar kamar, membuatnya bingung.

Namun caranya berhasil juga. Setelah memandang anak semata wayangnya dengan bingung, mama dan Bibi Hanai keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

Setelah mama dan bibinya keluar dari ruangan—dan ia memastikan mereka sudah turun dari lantai 2—Hanamiya mengunci pintu kamarnya. Berbalik menghadap kekasihnya, Hanamiya memandang sang _brunette_ dengan wajah merona.

"Ma-Maaf menunggu, _baka_."

Kiyoshi mengerti apa maksud anak manis di hadapannya. Karena Masaki juga sudah tidak ada di kamar Hanamiya, kini mereka dapat berdua saja. Akhirnya, setelah ia menunggu seharian penuh. Sekarang, 'aktivitas' hanya mereka berdua dapat dimulai. Ia melangkah dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan sang kekasih.

**"_Now, shall we continue_?"**

.

.

**END! (dengan nistanya)**

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Jam 5 pagi. Seperti biasanya, Hanamiya berjalan keluar rumah dan mengambil koran yang diantarkan tukang pos di halaman rumah. Sial, seluruh badannya masih pegal karena 'aktivitas' semalam. Mungkin Kiyoshi sudah menahan-nahan sejak pagi—makanya ia jadi sedikit berlebihan.

Hari ini hari minggu. Dan ia suka membaca koran minggu, oleh karena itu ia memaksakan diri untuk mengambil segulung kertas kelabu itu di halaman. Namun tanpa diduga-duga, bukannya koran yang menunggunya di halaman, malah setumpuk kotak-kotak hadiah warna-warni dan bungkusan _parcel—_Lho, kok?

Hanamiya meraih _nametag_ yang terikat di salah satu _parcel _besar.

**SMA Rakuzan.**  
><strong>SMA Seirin.<strong>  
><strong>SMA Touou.<strong>  
><strong>SMA Kaijou.<strong>

…Hah?

Tepat saat ia membaca tulisan di _nametag_, _smartphone_nya berdering. Dengan segera Hanamiya merogoh saku dan mengangkat panggilan ke _smartphone_nya.

"_Makoto-chan?"_

"Suara ini… Reo? Ada apa?"

"_Begini… hiks. Aku terharuuuu sekali. Selamat ya, Makoto-chan!"_

"…Hah?"

"_Semoga kalian berbahagia mulai sekarang, ya! Apa paket dariku dan tim megane-kun sudah sampai? Akashi mengirimnya express kebut semalam dari Kyoto, lho!"_

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"_Sampaikan salamku pada Tecchan juga, ya! Oh iya, dan kata Hayama, dia minta pajak kawin kalau ketemu kalian nanti! Jaa, nanti aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo jam 12 siang bersama tim Rakuzan."_

**Tuuut. Tuuut.** Panggilan terputus.

Hanamiya memucat. Kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan. Berita bahwa Masaki adalah 'anak'nya sudah sampai ke telinga Reo. Dan kalau sudah sampai telinga Reo, urusan bisa gawat. Dia kan hobinya bergosip dengan para _sista_ di salon.

Tapi, siapa orang kurang ajar yang memberitahu Reo? Aaaargh! Pasti _chihuahua_ sialan itu yang memberitahu pacarnya, lalu beritanya sampai ke Reo! Dan sekali lagi—Masaki bukan anaknya!

Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus mengumumkan—bahwa Masaki bukan anaknya—di media cetak, supaya orang-orang itu percaya.

"Hanamiyaaaa!" Kiyoshi berlari panik menghampiri Hanamiya yang sibuk membereskan _parcel_ dan hadiah dari halaman rumah.

"Ck. Ada apa lagi? Jangan lari-lari!"

"_Bodyguard—_bukan, teman-teman setimmu mengirimkan beratus-ratus pesan teror kepadaku! Bagaimana, nih?"

"…"

"Aku harus bagaimana…"

"…Bilang kalau mereka salah paham."

…

Kenapa jadi begini, coba…

Sudah, Hanamiya tidak mau lagi yang namanya ditipi anak bayi. Apalagi kalau Kiyoshi sedang bersamanya. Sampai kapanpun.

Ia sudah kapok. Kapok!

.

.

True End?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Cheesu! Kiyoha disini! *munculdaribaliklaptop***

**Sebenarnya sih ini cuma fic randoman yang dibuat karena saya malming bocchi dirumah (hiks) tapi baru jadi sekarang hahaha i'm not gomen /plok/ dan kiyoha juga bukannya ngelanjutin fic-fic yang mulai berdebu di draft... GOMENASAAAAII *kabur* /jangankaburkamu  
>Ha-habis dari dulu pingin banget bikin ff yang temanya family gini... Jadi ya, sekali-sekali nggak apa kan? :'3<strong>

**betewe maafkan para typo saya ga meriksa lagi huhuhu**

**Niatnya cuma mau pendek, jadi long oneshot gini hahaha. Tapi gapapa sekali-sekali bikin fluff berkepanjangan. Gak bakal diabet juga kan hahaha makanya habis itu baca angst biar nikmat /apaan/**

**Maap maap yang merasa terpehape dengan beberapa adegan dan adegan terakhir ya hahahaha ratenya masih T lhooo~~ /kabur**

**Lastly, Mind to RnR? :3**

**Kiyoha**


	2. Take Your Responsibility!

**Family Date! Bonus Chapter**

**-Take Your Responsibility!-**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, ternyata begitu, ya. Kau membuatku takut, tahu." Furuhashi mengelus dadanya pelan kemudian menghela napas. Hanamiya menyeruput <em>chocolate milk<em>nya dengan kesal.

Syukurlah, akhirnya mereka mau mengerti juga. Pasalnya seminggu yang lalu beredar gosip tentang 'ia memiliki anak terlarang', dan gosip itu sampai ke telinga anggota tim Kirisaki Daiichi. Namun sebelum mereka siap mencincang sang _center_ SMA Seirin menjadi tujuh bagian—karena menodai sang ratu KiriDai tersayang sebelum diucapkannya janji setia—Hanamiya mencoba menjelaskan pada rekan-rekan setimnya kalau itu hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Awalnya sih mereka menolak percaya, tapi setelah Hanamiya memberikan bukti berupa foto-foto Masaki dan ibunya, akhirnya mereka mau mengerti.

"Inilah makanya, aku nggak suka cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan." ucapnya sebal. Melihat itu, Hara mengelus kepala sang kapten perlahan.

"Maaf, maaf, sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Padahal Kiyoshi kan lelaki yang baik, pasti dia takkan melakukan perbuatan asusila seperti—"

"Yang membuatku kesal itu, **MEMANGNYA PADA NGGAK SADAR APA KALAU AKU INI LAKI-LAKI?! AAARGH, SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN BISA MELAHIRKAN, BRENGSEK!**" erang Hanamiya kesal seraya mengacak-acak helai eboninya. Seto yang baru bangun dari tidur ketiganya memijit pelipis. Pusing, katanya.

"Hanamiya. Kau tahu tidak kalau aku tidak sempat tidur sekalipun selama 3 hari karena memeriksa berkas-berkas kedokteran ayahku, mencari tahu kenapa kau bisa hamil?"

Ya. Ayah Seto memang berprofesi sebagai dokter, wajar kalau memiliki berkas-berkas kesehatan. Tapi ayolah—tiga hari tanpa tidur? Lihat lingkaran hitam tebal di bawah matanya! Biasanya saja ia bisa tidur 5 kali sehari.

**"Kukira bisa dapat pajak nikah."** celetuk Yamazaki—yang konon paling bego diantara kelimanya—dengan polos. Seketika benjolan cenat cenut tumbuh di kepalanya.

Hanamiya melipat tangannya di dada kemudian membuang muka sebal. Haah, haah. Kalau dia sudah ngambek gini susah sekali mengembalikannya ke semula. Mereka masih sangat beruntung karena hanya mendapat 3 kali lipat _footwork_—neraka ngambek sang kapten belum datang rupanya.

Namun—_mengesampingkan hukuman terlebih dahulu_—jauh, jauuuh sekali di dalam lubuk hati, masing-masing dari mereka menilai bahwa wajah ngambek sang kapten eboni sangatlah imut dan manis. _Kawaii,_ bahasa kerennya. Jadi, entah mengapa berapa kalipun latihan digandakan masih tak sebanding dengan memandang wajah _kawaii_ itu lekat-lekat. Ah, sungguh surga di tengah neraka.

Penampilan biasanya saja seperti_ shirayukihime_ atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan _snow white_—dengan kulit seputih salju, pipi kemerahan bagai darah dan helai eboni itu—bagaimana kalau dia ngambek atau lebih baik lagi—bersikap _tsundere_ alias asam manis? Sepertinya mereka harus segera dikirim ke rumah sakit tempat kerja ayah Seto akibat anemia stadium empat.

Tapi mereka masih ingat kok—ada iblis di balik wajah malaikat itu. Ya, ada iblis di balik wajah malaikat—_tidak hanya berlaku untuk Hanamiya_—kalau mereka macam-macam, maka Kiyoshi yang berwajah hangat dan anteng bagai ande-ande lumut saja bisa berubah menjadi Nyi Roro Kidul yang sedang mengamuk.

Makanya mereka tidak berani macam-macam—padahal Hanamiya juga sudah berkata _'ayo Kiyoshi, mereka cuma pegang beta. Ayo Kiyoshi, jangan Kiyoshi marah beta. Lah orang muda punya biasa'_ tapi tetap saja. Kiyoshi Teppei, amukannya bagai puting beliung di siang bolong.

Ehm, kembali ke cerita, saat ini tim Kirisaki Daiichi tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan ngambek sang kapten. Di depan teman-teman lain dan guru, memang Hanamiya bersikap manis seperti biasa, tapi di depan mereka?

Lantas bagaimana caranya? Apa ada hal yang bisa menghibur hatinya?

.

.

"Hanamiya-kun, lihat deh~ Masa sekarang beginian lagi ngetren banget, ya~?" salah seorang teman sekelas menghampiri Hanamiya, sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Hah, apa? Gambar seorang perempuan—_memegang testpack_?

"A-Apa-apaan gambar ini!" pekik Hanamiya. Duh, mengingatkan pada kejadian seminggu lalu saja.

"Mou! Bukan begitu, Hanamiya-kun. Ini kan cuma editan."

"…Edit?"

"Iya. Edit pakai _picshop_, aplikasi edit yang terkenal itu. Ini sebenarnya untuk lucu-lucuan, sih. Bisa buat ngagetin orang juga, sih." Gadis di hadapannya tertawa kecil. Hanamiya malu sendiri sudah hilang kendali karena melihat _testpack_. Mau apa lagi, trauma adalah trauma.

**Ding dong!** Mendadak Hara mendapat akal. Lebih tepatnya sih, _pikiran iseng_. Siapa tahu dengan ini bisa mengalihkan ngambek sang kapten. Setelah gadis itu pergi, Hara menempelkan telunjuknya ke wajah _ricotta_ Hanamiya.

"…Apaan?"

"Hanamiya~ Dengar deh, aku punya ide bagus."

"He? Ide apa? Jangan bilang kau mau mencoba kabur dari pelajaran biologi lagi lewat celah jendela lab kultur jaringan yang belum lama ini dirusakkan klub baseba—"

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan!" Hara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Duh, Hanamiya main tuduh saja. **"Jadi begini ideku! Menggunakan gambar yang tadi, kerjai saja si Kiyoshi!"**

"…Gambar yang tadi? Maksudmu yang ditunjukkan Ichinomiya-san barusan? Yang memegang _testpack_?"

"Iya!"

"Ke-Kenapa aku harus?!"

"Nih, Hanamiya. Kan kau sudah sering diisengi oleh Kiyoshi, tak ada salahnya sekali-sekali membalas. Tak akan kenapa-kenapa, kok. Pasti lama kelamaan Kiyoshi akan mengerti kalau itu hanya guyonan iseng." ujar Furuhashi. Seto mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya! Kerjai si _baka_ itu!" timpal Yamazaki setuju.

**"Ngaca sana, Hiroshi."** ucap sang kapten eboni ketus. Yah, se-_baka_ apapun Kiyoshi Teppei, dia tetap kekasihnya, kan? Tak salah untuk membelanya, kan?

Tapi, yah… Menurutnya sendiri sih, itu ide yang lumayan bagus untuk mengerjai kekasihnya. Siapa tahu dengan itu Kiyoshi ikutan trauma melihat _testpack_ dan bayi—mungkin.

Satu masalah, bagaimana caranya?

"Hanamiya, kayaknya kita perlu ke UKS atau kamar mandi untuk menciptakan _background_ yang bagus." saran Seto. "Mana ada kan orang yang pegang _testpack_ di kelas?"

"Hmm, itu benar juga, Kentaro. Ayo kita ke UKS."

.

.

"Begini?" Hanamiya mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang empuk UKS. _Background _di sana lumayan mendukung, dengan banyak peralatan dokter, lemari obat, dan tirai putih. Cocok!

"Nah, kau cukup mengangkat tangan seperti ini, seperti sedang memegang sesuatu! Habis itu tinggal pasang ekspresi marah atau sedih!" seru Yamazaki. Entah mengapa, sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmati keisengan ini.

Hah, memasang wajah sedih? Bahkan Hanamiya bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari anak teater manapun. Bukan hanya wajah sedih—Hanamiya juga bisa mengatur kelenjar air matanya, sehingga menangis buaya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Ooo! Ekspresinya dapat sekali lho, Hanamiya!" Hara bertepuk tangan.

"Kalau begitu, kufoto dengan _smartphone_ku ya." Furuhashi men_zoom_ kamera _smartphone_nya agar yang terambil adalah foto _close-up_. Sempurna, tinggal klik.

**_CKREK_**

"Dapat. Sekarang tinggal di edit."

Hara mengutak-atik komputer yang ada di ruangan dokter. "_Password_nya terbuka! Nah, ayo edit di sini! Aku punya gambar png _testpack_-nya, kok!" serunya sambil mencolokkan _flashdisk_ ke dalam lubang USB.

Seto—yang paling jago komputer di antara mereka—membuka aplikasi _picshop_ dan mengedit foto Hanamiya barusan dalam sekejap mata. Hanamiya terkagum-kagum, fotonya kini seperti… Betulan. Seperti ia benar-benar sedih melihat hasil di _testpack_. Ia tersenyum puas. Setelah men_save _gambar, ia langsung memasukkan gambar itu ke dalam memori _smartphone_nya.

"Yak! Dengan begini aku bisa mengagetkannya, deh!"

…

Entah mengapa, teman-teman setimnya terdiam. Hanamiya memandang bingung.

"Yah..Itu… Melihat foto Hanamiya yang seperti itu, aku… Rasanya…" Yamazaki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hara mengangguk.

"Iya, aku tahu itu, Yamazaki… Entah mengapa, ya…"

Furuhashi malah sudah menyodorkan _flashdisk_ ke Seto yang masih berada di depan komputer kemudian menoleh ke arah sang kapten. "Hanamiya… Boleh aku minta fotomu barusan dan kumasukkan dalam _flashdisk_?"

"Sejujurnya… Aku ingin minta juga."

Hanamiya memerah. Ia tak menyangka fotonya memegang _testpack_ barusan punya pengaruh sebesar ini. Tapi tetap saja, fotonya diminta seperti itu—

**"AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKAN KALIAN KALAU KALIAN PAKAI FOTOKU UNTUK YANG ANEH-ANEH, MOU!"**

* * *

><p><em>Gym<em> Seirin dipenuhi suara benturan bola basket dan suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Pasti mereka tengah latihan basket untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Pelatihan Riko kan sama saja kejamnya dengan pelatihan Hanamiya. Namun ditengah keramaian itu, ponsel Kiyoshi bordering, menciptakan getaran di atas kursi panjang.

"Ck. _Da aho_, cek ponselmu, sana! Berisik, tahu!"

"Hahaha, baiklah~" Kiyoshi berjalan perlahan menuju kursi sembari bersiul-siul. Setelah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, ia memeriksa ponselnya. Oh, _mail_ dari Hanamiya. Ada apa, mendadak begini?

.

**_Subject: Bagaimana ini_**

**_Bagaimana ini, ketakutanku terjadi, Kiyoshi. _**

**_*Photo attached*_**

**_Download photo._**

_._

"Ketakutan? Maksudnya apa? Dan… Foto? Kira-kira Hanamiya mengirim foto apa… Ya…"

…

…

Kiyoshi melongo.

…

…

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"** teriaknya tak percaya, membuat semua orang di _gym_ menutup telinganya.

"CK! Kenapa kau berisik sekali, sih! Bisa nggak diam sebentar?!" marah Hyuuga. Pantas saja, berkat teriakan tadi _shoot_nya jadi melenceng.

"Bagaimana ini… Hanamiya… Maaf, Riko! Aku harus ke Kirisaki Daiichi sekarang juga!"

"EH?! Kenapa?!"

"Jangan tanya! Sudah ya, aku pergi!" Kiyoshi meraih jaket basketnya dan langsung melesat pergi. Riko memandangnya bingung.

"Orang aneh… Hm? Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini…"

...

...

"Ga-gambar ini… Jangan-jangan ini yang membuatnya _shock_ mendadak?" Riko memegang ponsel sang _brunette_ dengan tangan bergetar. Di antara keheranan dan ingin tertawa.

"Gambar apa, Riko? Ah, ini _meme testpack _yang terkenal itu! Aku juga pernah menggunakannya untuk mengerjai Moriyama-san supaya ia nggak godain cewek melulu." ujar Izuki yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti curhat. Hyuuga memijit pelipisnya.

"Dasar… Dia memang bodoh…"

.

.

.

**"HANAMIYA!"** Kiyoshi membuka paksa pintu _gym_ Kirisaki Daiichi, membuat semua yang di dalamnya kaget, apalagi Hanamiya. Padahal belum lama ia mengirim pesan itu, Kiyoshi sudah datang saja. Memang dia ini bego atau bagaimana—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hanamiya? Kepalamu pusing? Atau kau mual? Aku kaget sekali, masa aku harus menikahimu sekarang juga!" sang _brunette_ panik sambil memeriksa sekujur tubuh kekasihnya.

Melihat itu, mendadak pikiran usil terbit di benak Hara.

"Ah, begini, Kiyoshi. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi Hanamiya muntah-muntah. Kami khawatir, jadi kami membawanya ke UKS. Hanamiya izin ke toilet sebentar, dan tau-tau hasilnya…"

Kiyoshi semakin melongo.

Hanamiya menunduk sedih, namun ia tersenyum. "9 bulan lagi… Kita takkan berdua saja di rumah, Kiyoshi…" Dasar, ternyata ia sama saja usilnya dengan Hara. Padahal ekspresi kekasihnya sudah seperti petani yang melihat sawah terbakar.

"Tidak… Mungkin…" Lututnya yang dicederai Hanamiya waktu itu, rasanya makin melemas saja, hingga empunya jatuh terduduk. Masih ingin beriseng ria, Hanamiya memeluk tubuh lemas kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan salahmu, _baka_."

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa, pasti kita dapat melaluinya. Itu pasti. Aku percaya padamu, Kiyoshi."

"Hanami—"

**_KRIIIIING_.**

_Smartphone_ milik Hanamiya berbunyi. Mendecakkan lidahnya, Hanamiya memeriksa siapa yang meneleponnya di saat seperti ini.

"Hah? Nomor milik Kiyoshi? Jangan bilang kau meninggalkan ponselmu di Seirin? Haah, kau memang bodoh."

Mengangkat panggilan ke _smartphone_nya, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan keras.

**"_KIYOSHI!"_**

"Ng? Itu suara Hyuuga…" Kiyoshi merebut _smartphone_ dari tangan kekasihnya dan mulai bercakap dengan orang di seberang telepon.

"_Kiyoshi! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi ternyata kau sebodoh ini?!"_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?"

"_Foto tadi itu tipuan! Itu hanya foto yang menjadi tren sekarang ini! Izuki juga pernah menggunakan trik itu untuk mengerjai Moriyama! Ternyata kau kena juga!"_

…

…

**Tipuan?**

…

Hara, Furuhashi dan Yamazaki berusaha kabur dari TKP. Entah mengapa mendadak aura hitam terasa di sekitar sang _brunette_.

Mendadak Kiyoshi menoleh dengan senyum yang tak terlihat seperti senyuman (?). Hanamiya meneguk ludahnya.

"Hanamiya… Aku takut sekali lho, tadi. Benar-benar. Kukira aku benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab…Kukira kau benar-benar hamil…"

"Ki-Kiyo…?"

"Hanamiya, tunggu hukuman nanti di rumah, ya." Kiyoshi tersenyum menyeramkan. Hanamiya merinding. Habislah sudah, kalau Kiyoshi sudah mengatakan 'hukum' seperti itu…

…Artinya ia akan melakukan _itu _padanya…

…Mungkin bisa-bisa hamil bohongannya menjadi kenyataan—mungkin saja. Nasib orang siapa yang tahu, ya nggak? Keajaiban juga, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

~END dengan double nista~

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, konnichiwa! Kiyoha desu! plok /ketibantespek**

**hayoo, waktu itu siapa yang minta sekuel hah? Ini dia, mumpung lagi nggak sibuk~ xDD /kenapalugakerjainficlainhah  
><strong>

**Ini berdasarkan meme testpack yang sempet marak di sosmed~ Ada yang tahu, nggak? Harusnya sih banyak berkeliaran di fb dan twitter~ :3 nggatau kenapa jadi gini hahaha gomennasaaaai *sujud***

**mind to RnR? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
